youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Gems (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Mermaid Gems. Season 1 Episode 1: Beach Day Upload Date: July 24, 2014 Layla and her mermaid-obsessed best friend Trinity decide to go to the beach for the day. But when Layla ends up swimming alone, she drowns and ends up on a mysterious island... Episode 2: Mini Mermaid Upload Date: August 1, 2014 Layla and Trinity are hanging out as usual, and Trinity is obsessing over mermaids, as usual. So when Layla gets a moment alone she secretly starts analyzing the Gem she found on the mysterious island the day before. She puts it in her hair as Trinity is returning, and than something magical happens... Episode 3: Testing the Waters Upload Date: August 6, 2014 Layla's bewildered at her recent transformation, so she takes it upon herself to research about mermaids. And luckily Trinity left her Mermaid Research book… Episode 4: Mermaid in the Stream Upload Date: August 10, 2014 Layla and Trinity hang out at the stream as they always have, but when Layla can't put her feet in the water due to her recent discovery, could this mean trouble in paradise? Episode 5: A Gem. A Battle. And a New Girl Upload Date: August 26, 2014 Trinity has been getting weird dreams, passing out, and being drawn to her jewelry box for a few days now. Though she has not opened it. Once she does, something magical happens. Overwhelmed by her new discovery, she takes a walk…but she is followed. Episode 6: Twin Fin Upload Date: September 4, 2014 Trinity goes through something life-changing, but the next day Layla and Trinity both go to their spot, the stream. But not together…However their paths do cross... Episode 7: Trinity with No Serenity Part 1 Upload Date: September 22, 2014 The girls start talking about being mermaids, and Trinity reveals that she's talked to Emily. Layla isn't very happy. As Trinity tries to remember the meeting, hidden memories about a couple of shells resurface. Part 2 Upload Date: September 24, 2014 Trinity leads Layla back to where the shell was--and it's not there. In a panic, Trinity realizes that Emily must be a Siren. Part 3 Upload Date: October 4, 2014 The New Trinity's grip on her body is weakening... Episode 8: The Red Forest Upload Date: October 30, 2014 Evil Trinity was pushed off that cliff and real Trinity came out the other side. However, within those few seconds many other things have changed, probably because she landed in the Red Forest, AKA the place where mermaids and other mythical creatures go to get training. Also she's not alone. Episode 9: Powers and Pressure Upload Date: January 31, 2014 Episode 10: Mermaids, Sirens, and the Chosen One Upload Date: March 3, 2015 Trinity has been avoiding Layla ever since she received the news that she may be a siren. However once Layla infiltrates they make shocking discoveries... Episode 11: The Finale Upload Date: April 5, 2015 Season 2 Episode 1: Battle Scars Upload Date: July 12, 2015 So after months of imprisonment in the depths of the Red Forest, Trinity and Layla have discovered a way out. However, though the dangerous escape plan was meant to take one of their powers, another consequence presents itself when the girls are shot back in time. The timeline of that day is corrupted due to their actions in the Red Forest, though they can't even remember. Episode 2: The Mermaid Effect Upload Date: September 23, 2015 Layla arrives at Trinity's house, to Trinity's dismay. However only after Layla returns Trinity's Mermaid Research book the pair realizes they have bigger problems... Category:Mermaid Gems Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes